limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
College Limmie Teams
This page is an index of all college limmie teams referenced thus far in the game. Division I Bakura 10 Conference (Bak-10) *Atalanta University (Bakura) *Bakura Fleet Academy Ensigns *College of Deredith & Millicent (Bakura) *Prytis College of Natural Sciences (Bakura) *Tiarest University (Bakura) *University of Bakura, Cape Suzette Blue Birds *University of Bakura, Gesco City Cubs *University of Bakura, Salis D'aar Golden Bears *University of Bakura, Telaan Valley Pioneers *University of Evenvale (Bakura) Big 20 Conference Rimward Division *Aquilaris University Stormdrivers *Eriadu Technical Institute *Sanctuary Moon University (Endor) *University of Apiaree *University of Bison *Univeristy of Rattatak *University of Sanbra *University of Wroona *Venderwell University (Bespin) Coreward Division *Namaryne System University (Rydonni Prime) *University of Denon *University of Denon, Eastlake *University of Onderon Rupings *University of Ryell Clemency (Rydonni Prime) *University of Thyferra *University of Zeltros *University of Zeltros, Paradise *Yag'dhul A&M Chiss Athletic Association *Brask Yashuvhi University (Csilla) *Catlia Polytechnic Institute *Celwis System University *Chiss Ascendancy University, Pesfavri *Sarvchi Technological University *Sposia Medical University *University of Csilla *University of Ool Coruscant Collegiate Limmie League *Derrling College of Technology *Tavolva University *University of the Northern Industrial District *Wevern-Tylock College Kashyyyk Associated Athletic Conference (KAAC) *Chewbacca College *Gargarrump University (Kashyyyk) *University of Kashyyyk *University of Trandosha *Wookiee Forrest Institute Oktos 10 Conference (O-10) *Albanin-Baxel Defense Academy (Clantaano III) *Druckenwell Technical University *Technical Institute of Jakku *Tipoca City College (Kamino) *University of Kamino *University of Northern Dependencies (Corsin) *University of Ylesia *Vertical City University (Nar Shaddaa) Rim Ten Conference *Balmorra State University *Kothlis National University *Nessem University *Royal College of Hapes *University of Agamar *University of Byblos *University of Dantooine *University of Myrkyr *University of Ord Mantell *University of Shili Rim Associated Athletic Conference (RAAC-14) *Ackbar Air Fleet College (Dac) *Bonadan School of Business *Cloud City University (Bespin) *Dac State University *Enarc Technical University *Laswell College of the Sciences (???) *Mos Eisley University (Tatooine) *Orn Free Ta Central Academy (Ryloth) *Ryloth Agricultural and Technical University *University of Mon Calamari *University of Tatooine, Anchorhead *University of Tatooine *Theed University (Naboo) *Zehava College (Melida/Daan) Super 16 Conference *Brentaal College of Commerce *Chandrila A&M University *Cinnagar Imperial College *Citadel University of Anaxes (Anaxes) *College of Fondordelphia (Fondor) *Coruscant Air Fleet Academy *Coruscant Polytechnic Institute *Duro State University *Grand Vulpter System University *National University (Corucant) *The Ord Saboak University *Republican University (Coruscant) *University of Corellia, Bella Vistal *University of Coruscant *University of Kuat *Valorum University (Coruscant) Super Elite Conference *Bilbringi University *Cathar Technical College *Garqi State University *Imperial College of Bastion *Keldabe Military Institute (Mandalore) *Palentine University (???) *Taanab A&M University *University of Euceron *University of Garos (Garos IV) *Verpine Technical Institute (Roche Asteroids) Veragi League *Cambrielle College (Ralltiir) *Lorrd University *Norand University (Carratos) *Ralltiir University *University of Commenor *Coronet University (Corellia) Other Division I Teams *Gilles College (???) *Pirtolanda State University (???) *University of Devaron *University of Cato Nemodia (UCN) *Theed A&M (Naboo) *University of Devaron *Mimban A&M University (MAMU) *University of Procopia, Estalle Island (UPEI) Division II *Biggelow College (Denon) *Bothawui School of Business *Columbia College of Cloud City (Bespin) *Coruscant School of Fine Arts *Lanz-Terkin College (???) *Litz College (Coruscant) *Republic School of Engineering (???) *University of Euceron, Awuca Division III *Coruscant School of Mines *Coruscant Trade University *Malastare Tech Community College *Lower Midtown Community College (Coruscant) *Theed Community College (Naboo) Category:College limmie